


Birthday Dessert

by SebastianAD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, PWP, Wall Sex, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: You have dinner with Tom Hiddleston for your birthday and he treats you to dessert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Wolfsmom1 Happy Birthday!  
> As always, to my loving wife, Angel who I couldn't live without and who loves being "Pined"

He pulled you into his hotel room and locked the door behind himself. Before you could say anything he had turned back and was on you. He pushed you against the wall and pressed his hot, hungry mouth against yours.  
His hands were everywhere and you moaned into his kiss. As his tongue slid into your mouth, his hands went to the hem of your dress. You worked at his belt and sagged into him as it finally came undone with a sexy jingle.  
He growled a little, deep in his chest and he pushed your dress up past your hips. Apparently all the flirting you had done over dinner had worked. His bulge had been quite impressive pressed into your belly as you rode the elevator up. And he still couldn’t keep his hands off of you. He ran his palm under the crotch of your lace panties and moaned as it came away damp.  
“Oh Darling Birthday girl, you want this just as much as I do.”  
He dipped his fingers into the lacy waistband and captured your mouth again. This time as his tongue slid in he jerked his arm and tore the panties from your body. As you swayed with the rough motion he reached for your damp mound and cupped it again. His other hand went possessively to your breast.  
You spread your legs a little wider and he didn’t disappoint. As his one hand fondled your breast, occasionally lightly pinching your nipple, the other stroked your silky folds. As you spread yourself for him, he pushed in closer and slid two long fingers across your sensitive lips.  
You unfasten his trousers and hurriedly pushed them down. He moved his mouth away and kissed a solid like of fire down you neck as you reached into his boxers. You wrapped your hand around his hard cock and pumped it a few times before lifting it out over his waistband.  
He groaned and pushed you harder against the wall as his fingers slid deep inside your moist heat. He curled and twisted them, just like he knew you liked, and rubbed his thumb against your clit. He sucked and nibbled his way across your neck as you started pumping his cock in time with his fingers inside of you. You could feel your orgasm building and knew you had him close too. His hips were rocking into you and he was making breathless panting sounds into your neck.  
He let go of your breast and leaned down to take your stiff nipple in his mouth. As he sucked on it he removed his fingers from your greedy pussy and took hold of your thigh. He raised your leg and wrapped it around his waist and you held on to his broad shoulders. He captured your mouth again and you heard the jingle of his belt as he pumped his own cock a few times. He lined himself up at your dripping entrance and stared intensely into your beautiful eyes. Then he pushed himself deep inside of you with a groan, never breaking eye contact.  
You ran your fingers through his curly hair and clutched him tightly as he leaned forward to steal another kiss. He swiveled his hips and smiled into his kisses as you moaned. He held your leg up with one hand, still sticky with your juices. His other hand roamed. He stroked your cheek, squeezed your neck, and settled over your breast again. Then it would lower to your hip and drag up your luscious body until it was threaded into your hair again.  
As you held on to him he started moving faster and putting just enough grind into it so every stroke rubbed your sensitive clit. Soon you were breathlessly begging him. Harder, faster, more, please, hurry! He growled again and the force of his thrusts had you rocked to your toes. He brought both of his hands down behind you and cupped your bared ass.  
As you held onto him, he scooped you up and buried himself even deeper inside of you. You both moaned and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You held on as he snapped his hips and lifted you up and ground you back down onto his thick shaft. Your juices were running down his cock and dripping off of his balls and he worked you even harder.  
You grabbed fistfuls of damp curls and looked into those wonderful blue eyes, blown wide with lust. You felt the pressure building higher and higher and then he smirked.  
“Be a good girl now, come for me darling.”  
He held on tightly as the pleasure overwhelmed you. You arched back, his name loudly ripped from your throat. As you came undone around him he groaned and worked you harder still. He kept his eyes focused on you as he tensed up and held you tightly. You felt his cock pulsing inside of you as he groaned and pushed his face into your neck. He slowed as he rode out his own pleasure and you felt the pressure of him sucking a mark into your neck.  
You curled around him, spent, as your breathing returned to normal. He leaned into you and worked your neck until the mark was big enough to be obviously noticed. When he was satisfied he leaned back and kissed you again.  
When you parted for air he chuckled and tightened his grip on your ass. He raised you off his spent cock and lowered you to your feet. Then he pulled you close and kissed you again.  
“You were absolutely right my darling Birthday Girl. That was worth skipping dessert for.”


End file.
